Take It Easy
by PieceOfShit96
Summary: very loosely based on the song "Take It Easy" by the Eagles. Otis and Baby find two girls at a gas station. smut ensues


Baby and Otis had stopped to get gas in some dusty small town. She wandered into the small convenience store while he pumped gas. They were driving a beautiful Pontiac convertible they had stolen from a victim. It was hot, humid, and the sun was beating down on the two of them. She didn't know how Otis stood it, being in a long-sleeved shirt, jeans and boots, all topped with his stupid fucking cowboy hat. She could barely stand it in the short shorts and teeny-tiny tank top she had on. She knew it was so that he could cover as much skin as he could to avoid getting burned, but damn he had to be dying.

She paid for the gas and started back out to the car; she did a double-take. Otis was leaning against the bed of a truck, talking to two beautiful blonde women, who were giggling. She had no idea how he did it. That devilish smirk of his she found disgustingly irritating most of the time was plastered on his face. Maybe it was because she actually knew him, maybe it was because she knew if he was smirking like that with her, he was about to be an ass. Either way, he was really good at picking up women when he wanted to be.

"Hey, Baby!" He beckoned to her. "We got some company. These two ladies would like to come along with us on one of our little adventures."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright. Tell 'em to hop on in."

"This here's my sister. Name's Baby. Short for Angel Baby."

"Well, that name suits her just right. She's prettier than a super model in Paris. I'm jealous..."

Baby smiled. "Naw, don't be jealous, darlin'! You're beautiful!"

They rode along, Baby and Otis in the front seat and the two girls in the back. He leaned over the seat, still flirting with them and laughing. Baby couldn't really hear them. She wasn't paying attention and the wind was whipping in her ears.

Suddenly, Otis vaulted over the front seat into the back, startling her into slamming the breaks.

"Otis, what the fuck?!" She looked back and saw him sitting between the two, who were fawning over him. She rolled her eyes and kept driving, keeping an eye on them in the rear view mirror.

She saw Otis's eyes widen as he let out a chuckle. One of the girls got on the floor of the car, unzipping his jeans. Otis's eyes met Baby's in the rear view mirror. He looked surprised and smug at the same time. She saw his head tilt back as the girl took him into her mouth. It was short lived, however, as the other girl grabbed his face and started kissing him.

 _Lucky Bastard._ She thought, keeping an eye on him as she drove down the road.

She heard him scream and looked frantically into the mirror again. She loved to watch him lose it. She loved to watch how his face changed and his eyes rolled back in his head, lost to ecstasy.

Neither girl stopped. They seemed to have the idea of wearing Otis the fuck out. They would be in for a long haul if they tried that. The bastard was never worn out from having sex. He was always ready for another round no matter what, Baby had first hand experience. She had tried to wear him out once. She couldn't walk right for about a week, when he just smiled maniacally.

When they finally reached their destination- the dusty old motel they were staying at- the girl sucking Otis's dick sat up and straightened herself out. The other broke away from Otis as he tucked himself back in his jeans. She grabbed Otis and held him back as the two twins wandered to the doors of the rooms.

"Have a good ride, you fucking lucky asshole?"

Otis just laughed.

He and Baby slept in one hotel bed while the two twins slept in the other.

In the middle of the night, she awoke to feel Otis absent from the bed. Looking over at the other bed, her eyes narrowed.

He had the two girls on him again. One was kissing him while the other rode him.

 _God, I hate you._ She thought to herself. Baby watched them for a good long while, counting the times Otis cried out in pleasure and they ignored it and just switched positions. _Damn you, Otis. How can you be that lucky? Well...I guess you had enough shit in your life, the universe is trying to pay you back somehow._ She was still pissed, though.

In the morning, when Baby had slit the two girls throats as Otis went out for coffee, she enjoyed it. Was she jealous? Since she and Otis weren't of blood relation, they fucked occasionally, but he rarely, if ever, kissed her. But he had kissed these girls.

Otis sighed regretfully as he walked in on the scene. "Damn. They were nice."

"Yeah, nice for you, you fucking asshole."

He chuckled. "Yeah." He raised his eyebrows, sighing again.

"Asshole."

He approached her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She drew in a breath, staring up at him. "Jealous?"

She shoved him off, huffing. "No! I can have your dick anytime..."

He laughed outright. "You are!" He leaned close to her again, turning up that swagger only he had. "Jealous of them or me?"

She leaned her weight on one hip, crossing her arms. "Okay. You never kiss me like that."

He scoffed. "I don't kiss people."

"You kissed her! Them!"

"Yeah, because they kissed me. And I knew they were going to die, anyway."

"You're fucked up, y'know that?"

"Yeah. I know. It makes sense in my head."

"Well, by all means, then."

"Baby-" He sighed. "Come here."

"What?" She turned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She stared into his eyes, her breath hitching in her throat. "What're you doing?" He claimed her lips, one hand roaming up her back.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck, the other wrapping around his torso. She opened her mouth to receive his tongue, groaning into his mouth. Hungrily, he pulled her closer against him.

Hungrily, he kissed her, trying to ignore the sounds she was making against his lips. Eventually, he broke away from her, breaking away with a few quick kisses before he let her go. He turned and grabbed his suitcase, picking it up and starting out to the car.

"You're not very good at that." She called after him.

"I know."


End file.
